After The Final Battle
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: -REMASTSERED- So this is yet another After The Battle Fic, but I really wanted to write my own one. I focus on HarryxGinny and RonxHermione. But other couples will be included. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. Enjoy ..x..
1. Love, Take One

_A/N: This is another that is getting re-done and read through etc :) Yes, this is yet another After the Battle of Hogwarts Story. I found a couple that I liked, but there are never enough!! So I thought I'd have a go, review and tell me if I should carry on =] enjoy xx_

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp yada yada yada, I swear these were just made up to make me feel bad. So JK owns everything except the plot =] I own that, me, it's mine, ALL MINE!!!!!....er anyway.....**

Love

Harry had been sure of one thing, he couldn't go back to the Burrow. It was not that he didn't want to go or that he wasn't welcome. It was due to Fred's death. He felt terribly responsible and thought it would be ridiculous for the Weasley family to forgive him, however much they may be willing to do just that.

He was adamant on not returning to Privet Drive. Ever. And he thought he should steer clear of Grimmauld Place for a while, what with the leftover Death Eaters who might know about the house. That left him with the only safe option. The Burrow. He shouldn't go. He kept telling himself over and over that it would be a bad idea, and telling them it, but they would hear none of it.

So it was decided. He would go and stay with the Weasleys until he found a suitable flat for himself, and Ron if he wanted to.

That then brought another person to the fore front of his mind. Ginny. She had fought so bravely, sacrificed so much. No one would have expected this to happen to the Weasleys. It wasn't how everything should have gone. They had lost a family member to the war, for him, and wanted him to live in their house? Absurd, was what it was.

He suddenly had the aching need to see the youngest Weasley, to hold her in his arms and.....No, he told himself. _You finished with her, you have been avoiding her for the past 9 hours since the war ended, you have to earn back the trust and faith she had in you_, He thought.

Then on his way into the common room he bumped into, non other than the female Weasley herself.

"Hiya Harry" she said to him. Her tone surprised him a lot. She had been so close to Fred though. She was like the third twin. The almost triplet. She was ripped to pieced and it was his fault, he thought.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you" he looked her up and down and decided her appearance said it all then sursed himself for asking that question at all. _Honestly, she just lost her freaking brother!_

She had changed into sweat pants and a tank top. Her long, beautiful hair was scraped back into a messy bun and her eyes were puffy and swollen. That wasn't the worst of it.

The worst thing in this image were Ginny's arms. She had them pulled tightly around her, as if she were refusing to let go, like it was crucial. Like she were holding herself together.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that this was exactly what she was doing, keeping herself together.

"I'm not too good to be honest Harry" she told him, then without thinking about it Harry pulled her into his arms.

"I know you're not okay. And I know I don't have the right to comfort you, with it being my fault they are all dead. Tell me to piss off if you want me to leave you alone." he told her, his feeble attempt at a joke making her want to laugh but she daren't.

"It is not your fault!" she nearly growled at him. "Don't you dare say that or else all they died for was nothing. You have to recognise that they knew the risk. They knew what could happen and they accepted it. They were willing to die to help you, Harry. Don't you ever blame yourself. Now, I was just going to the library. It is one of the places in the school that is still intact."she told him "Come with me?" she asked.

"Er...okay" he agreed. He was still quite taken aback after her little speech. He reached out and took her hand absent mindedly and was glad when she didn't pull away, like he knew she should have. She leaned quietly into his side while they walked, him rubbing soothing circles, with his thumb, on the back of her hand.

He could stay like this forever, but felt there were things between them that needed to be sorted out.

"Ginny, I completely understand if you have gone off me. If you no longer like me the way you used to. But please tell me, because I need to know how you feel. I have loved you for ages and if you don't feel the same way I understand." well, he thought, why not be as blunt as possible?

"Harry, of course I don't like you the way I used to" she said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Harry thought he might implode, when she said this. He knew she had every right, but he had always hoped. He started to pull his hand out of hers but she held onto it.

They walked through the solid oak doors to the library and he sat in a reading armchair by a set of bookcases. Ginny sat herself in his lap, her head on his shoulder. It was so similar to other times they had spent in this very library.

Harry half-expected Madam Pince to come out of nowhere and tell them off for their public display of affection. What Harry couldn't understand was why she was still acting this way towards him if she no longer liked him.

"Harry, I thought I loved you back then. I was so wrong. I now know what love is. I've had to last a year not knowing what the hell has been going on. I have had to put up with people suggesting you were dead left, right and centre. Then when Hagrid brought your body back from the woods. Harry Potter, if you ever do that again, I will make you SO sorry. I felt like a part of me had died. That is how much I love you Harry" she was crying again. She loved him. She really loved him and he loved her too.

"Ginny Weasley. You are the only one who I have ever let have my heart. I love you" he told her solemnly.

"And I love you Harry Potter. The boy who defeated the dark lord " she chuckled.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	2. Love, Take Two

_A/N: Well I got some reviews so I thought I would update =] I will also be updating my other stories soon as well. I am sorry for the lack of updates people, but my pc broke down, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest lol but it's ok now. So, enjoy xx_

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp yada yada yada, I swear these were just made up to make me feel bad. So JK owns everything except the plot =] I own that, me, it's mine, ALL MINE!!!!!....er anyway.....**

Love, take two.

Hermione made her way up to the boy's dormitories. She needed to comfort him, he needed her like she needed him.

When she came to the door of Ron's dormitory she took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door. The sight inside was enough to bring her to tears right there and then. Ron was sitting on the end of his bed with his head hung and his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

He appeared not to have noticed her so she crept up to him. She slipped onto the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He froze suddenly, then recognising Hermione's arms he leaned into her touch.

"He's gone Hermione. He isn't going to come back. It isn't a joke, he's gone. He's gone." he moaned. She slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. He buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent wishing that everything would just go away.

"I know Ron." she crooned, "but it'll be okay, you'll see. It will get better. The people we love never really leave us. Remember? They always stay with us. Fred's probably sitting up there thinking you're all a bunch of cry babies." she chuckled half heartedly. So did Ron.

"I know Mi, but it's hard, you know? I just keep hoping he's going to burst through the door going 'fooled you all!' but he won't." he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his head to the crook of her neck.

"Don't cry Ron." she whispered, the tears pouring down her cheeks. Ron realised this and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head into his chest and soaked his shirt as his tears landed in her hair.

"I love you Hermione. Please don't leave me too. I don't know how to cope without you. I know it's selfish, but can we wait a while before going to get your parents? I need to get used to this and don't want you to leave me." his tears had subsided and Hermione remembered her parents. She felt ghastly at forgetting them but she knew Ron needed her more right now.

"They can wait. They are safe and sound. I'll take care of you first. And just so you know. I love you too." he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go down to the common room and see how George's getting on." he suggested.

"Great idea. Will we let them know?" she asked.

"They've been waiting so long. I don't think we should leave them in suspense any more." he laughed. It was a carefree laugh and felt good but it was gone as soon as it had come. Hermione stood up pulling Ron with her.

"They will be glad." she agreed. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and she leaned into his touch.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No time like the present." with that they walked down the stairs and found most of the Weasley clan there. The only ones missing were Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

There was a clapping noise from the seat by the fire. Hermione and Ron looked up to see George laughing and clapping. The rest of the Weasleys joined in laughing with him.

He wiped away a tear of joy.

"Oh, if only Fred could see this. He had a bet running you know? I won. He was betting it would take you guys at least a month after the battle." he laughed some more.

He seemed cheerful and so did the rest of them. Bill was lounging on the rug in front of the fire with Fleur in his lap, Charlie was sitting on the sofa with his arm around a certain Katie Bell.

"She's a bit young for you, isn't she?" Ron joked.

"Piss off little bro. At least I told her how I felt the first time I saw her. Rather than waiting seven years" he laughed. Everyone else joined in. Ron stuck his tongue out.

Neville was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs by the fire with, none other than the one and only, Luna Lovegood. They were completely immersed in each other and weren't paying attention to anyone else. Luna was holding Neville's hand and whispering to him, he would smile and whisper back sometimes but that was it.

"Aw, they are so adorable" cooed Hermione.

"Honestly Mi" Ron rolled his eyes but kissed her on the cheek anyway.

Seamus and Parvati were holding hands on one of the other sofas and Dean and Lavender were hugging in another one of the armchairs.

At that moment Mrs Weasley came bustling into the common room and took one look at Hermione and Ron and burst out laughing.

"What on earth is so funny?" Ron demanded.

"You two look so adorable together" she told them. "Anyway. Gather up your things, we'll sort out rooming when we get back. Neville and Luna are coming with us so I asked the head mistress to expand the house a little bit. Where are Ginny and Harry?" she asked suddenly.

"He's probable sh-"

"George! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" reprimanded Mrs Weasley while everyone else laughed their heads off.

"Me and Hermione will go and look for them" Ron volunteered. This way they could get a little bit more alone time. They walked out through the portrait hole hand in hand and started looking for Ginny and Harry.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	3. Mum

_A/N: I am happy with the amount of reviews I got but it would be nice to have some more./ My stories haven't had that many hits so tell all your friends!!!! Anyway, if you love my stories let me know, if you hate them, please don't review lol no, tell me what I can do to make it better! Thank you xx Now this one is just a quickie to fill in and almost introduce you to the next chapter, that one will be full of laughs for the lot of you :D_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I honestly own nothing that you recognise as being Jk's The plot's mine though =D I get credit for that :D**

Mum

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the library, discussing what was to happen next year.

"You guys will come back to Hogwarts won't you?" Ginny asked. She sounded petrified at the thought of them not coming back with her next year.

"Well, I'm definitely coming back to finish my studies Ginny." Hermione told her. This was news to the rest of them even though it was pretty obvious she would go back.

"Well Hermione, if you're coming back then I guess I'll have to." laughed Ron.

"And why is that Ron? Honestly, you don't have to come if you don't want to" Hermione told him. They all laughed.

"Hermione, as scary as the thought of finishing school is to me, the thought of not being with you for a year scares me more." they all laughed again.

"Ron, we all know fine well that you are only coming back because you wouldn't last a year without get-" started Ginny but she was interrupted by Harry when wondering aloud what the password for Gryffindor tower was. This made Hermione break down in a fit of giggles.

"Harry, honestly, I think the fat lady will let us in" laughed Ginny.

"I suppose you are right" Hermione said and sure enough, when they reached that Fat Lady she smiled at them and swung open for them to walk through. They were met by a rather agitated Molly Weasley.

"Honestly, what on earth took you lot so long?" she demanded.

"Sorry mum, we didn't realise the time." Harry answered immediately. Everything went quiet it in the common room. Harry ran back through is head everything that he had just said, then it clicked.

He had called her mum. _Whoops_, he thought, _I hope she isn't angry_. But he needn't have worried, the minute she realised what he had said, she swept him up into a bone crushing hug.

Then she started crying.

"Mrs Weasley, er, mum?" She let him go and gave him a watery eyed smiled.

"Oh Harry, I do like hearing you say that" everyone in the common room laughed at this.

"Yeah, well, you are now aren't you?" he told her, "You are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother and you always will be" he promised.

"Suck up" muttered all the Weasley children at the same time, causing the room to laugh even more. Then everyone realised what they were doing. Hundreds of people had been killed not 12 hours ago and they were laughing. The chuckles died down until everything was silent once more.

"Well" shouted Mrs Weasley, "everyone who is staying at The Burrow even for one night should pack their things and meet us all down here in an hour." she announced to the room. Nearly everyone in the room got up and went up to their dormitories to pack for the stay at The Burrow. It looked like nearly everyone Harry knew was going to be staying with them for a while. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.

.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

_A/N: I am happy with the amount of reviews I got but it would be nice to have some more./ My stories haven't had that many hits so tell all your friends!!!! Anyway, if you love my stories let me know, if you hate them, please don't review lol no, tell me what I can do to make it better! Thank you xx Now this one is just a quickie to fill in and almost introduce you to the next chapter, that one will be full of laughs for the lot of you :D_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I honestly own nothing that you recognise as being Jk's The plot's mine though =D I get credit for that :D**

Sleeping Arrangements

Harry and Ginny were standing hand in hand as were Hermione while Mrs Weasley beamed at them but they were far too engrossed in their conversation to notice.

"So we are all coming back next year?" Ginny asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Yes!" the three of them burst out at the same time.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez I was just making sure." she chuckled, the rest of them joining in. Nearly everyone was assembled in the great hall for the portkey to the burrow. There were about 30 people joining them so the burrow had been modified. Most people were still sharing rooms but it was a nice environment for everyone to stay in and a roof over the heads of people whose houses were destroyed.

"Okay everyone!" shouted Mrs Weasley, "the portkey leaves in around two minutes so everyone grab a bit!" she called. With that everyone gathered around the wheel barrow, some people hurriedly shrinking their remaining luggage and stuffing it into their pockets to make more room, others just holding onto it, not bothering with the charm,

Then came the navel jerking sensation as the ground was whipped from beneath their feet and they were sailing through the skies, then a moment later, they all landed on the ground of the field out by the Burrow.

"Well, everyone who hasn't stay before pick a room that is on this side of the house!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley once more, as she pointed to the newer part of the Burrow. "All those who have stayed before grab your old rooms! Dinner is at 7, I will not be offended if you just decide to go straight to sleep or want to eat out in the village. Now off you all go!" she finished her little speech and everyone started to walk towards the house. Mrs Weasley turned around and faced her family, halting them as they started to make their way up to the Burrow.

"Not so fast. We are sleeping in our part of the house. I wanted to go over sleeping arrangements with you all." she told them, glancing at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny who all blushed. "Bill and Fleur, Bill and Charlie's old room. Charlie and George, F-F-Fred and George's room. Percy and Audrey, Percy's old room. Ginny and Hermione, Ginny's room. Ron and Harry, Ron's room. Do I make myself clear?" she asked eyeballing the two youngest couples who blushed again. Percy snickered.

"Okay, how does Percy get to share a room with his girlfriend?" demanded Ron.

"Because he is an adult, young man" Mrs Weasley told her youngest son.

"Hermione and I are both of age!" Ron informed his mother, annoyed at his older brother who was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but I don't trust you" she laughed at the expression on Ron's face and turned to her house, before marching toward it, proud to be home.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in Ron's room on the top floor.

"Right," started Ron, "at half eleven Harry is going to go down to Ginny's room and Hermione is coming up to my room. Does that sound fair?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but why half eleven?" Ginny asked, slightly amused by Ron's attitude to herself and Harry sharing a room.

"Because mum and dad will expect us to switch at midnight, so we outwit them." he told her, proud of his own logic. Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded, agreeing with him.

"Fair enough." Ginny agreed, before falling back against Harry's chest as he leaned against the headboard of the guest bed that had been placed in Ron's room. It seemed that the Head Mistress had expanded most parts of the house which meant Harry had enough room for a proper bed, rather than a camp bed.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ron called, the door opened and in walked Charlie.

"Now, I am going to sneak off to Katie's room later and Angleina is going in with George so I'm just wondering what time we are all switching?"

"Half eleven." Ginny answered chuckling.

"Thanks sis." He smiled and winked at her before quietly closing the door.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Ron just sat there smiling at them and pulled Hermione closer to him to curl up against his side.

"Tired love?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and nodded. She was quite at peace and glad the whole fiasco was over. She was looking forward to a nice warm bed and cuddling up with Ron.

.

© Daisyduck95 2009


	5. Getting Caught

_A/N: Okay, I know it's been ages, I'm really sorry. I will get loads up for you guys during the holidays. Enjoy this one, I know it's short but I'm already writing the next chapter. ;) ..x.._

Chapter 5

Getting Caught

The night had gone smoothly, until Ron and Hermione got up and realised the time. It seemed both them and Harry and Ginny had slept in. Ron cursed himself for being so stupid.

There was no way they were going to get away with this. They heard the shouting from downstairs and knew they were done for. Hermione clung to Ron's chest and fell asleep again within minutes. Ron knew there was no point rushing to get dressed or anything so just let Hermione cuddle up to him and stroked her back slowly.

He heard his mother stomping up the stairs then three harsh knocks on the door.

"Cover up what you don't want seen!" she shouted. She sounded REALLY angry.

"Mum, we have done nothing but sleep all night, we are dressed in our pyjamas." he told her, rolling his eyes.

She then walked into his room with a face like thunder. It was times like these that Ron feared for his life, even if Molly was his mother.

Her face softened when she saw Hermione asleep and cuddling into Ron's side. She had walked into Ginny's room to find both her and Harry naked in her bed, evidence of the night before lingering in the room.

She was so angry with them that they had disobeyed her and disrespected her. She was more angry with Ginny than Harry as she knew it was her who seduced him. Sometimes she wished her daughter was more like Arthur than herself.

Ron and Hermione, however, were doing nothing wrong. Just taking comfort in the other's embrace and keeping away the other's nightmares.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. After finding Harry and Ginny doing, well... never mind. Breakfast is in half an hour. Wake her up Ron." she told him. Ron kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. A minute later she woke up.

"Oh! Mrs Weasley! We weren't doing anything. I was just scared and didn't want to sleep alone, Ron scares off my nightmares you see.

We didn't mean to disrespect you or Mr Weasley at all. I would love to say that we won't do it again but I am scared to sleep without him.

He keeps me safe Mrs Weasley. He stops my bad dreams." she rushed. She had pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked on the verge of tears by the time she had finished.

Molly smiled. Hermione quickly glanced at Ron and he rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"Don;t worry dear. You weren't doing anything wrong," she assured her, "Breakfast in half an hour" she added, and with that, she was gone.

"Did he mean that Harry and Ginny did what I think they did?" Ron asked Hermione. She kissed his nose.

"It is none of our business either way," she told him. "I love you, you know" she added with a blush. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he told her and kissed her slowly, without any interruptions or urgency. The war was over and there was no reason to rush.

"Now, I could eat a Hippogriff." he said, laughing at the face she pulled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	6. Facing Breakfast

_A/N: Yes, this one is probably going to be quite short as well. I am sorry but I find it easier to write in small chunks :) Otherwise I get a head ache. I hope you like it even if it is pretty short._

Chapter 6

Facing Breakfast

Ron and Hermione joined everyone else at the breakfast table at 08:30 sharp. The whole affair was quite subdued, people exchanging a little conversation here and there, but afraid to enjoy their time with family, when certain members couldn't be there.

The family were coping very well, though, despite what anyone else said. They searched for comfort in each other's arms and always gave it when it was needed. The were trying not to dwell on what happened. They knew it was better to move and and only bring with them their favourite memories of times before disaster. It was hard though, to forget the other bits, sometimes the worst parts always made the best memories. There were no tears shed in public, puffy eyes were had by most, but it was from crying in bed, or at times when they were alone, and all they had to occupy their thoughts were those of the deceased.

Ron looked at his family, proud of the way they were, even if they were odd, they were his own. He smiled, softly, around at them all his smile broadening ever so slightly when he saw Harry and Ginny sitting, even more subdued than everyone else. Their faces were red enough to rival the fat lady's after she'd downed all the wine in that monks picture.

Ron moved around the table, holding onto Hermione's hand and sat next to his eldest brother, Bill. Hermione didn't sit and Ron looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm going to help your mother with the breakfast" she told him with a twitch of the lips, that could have been a smile. He nodded and she kissed his cheek before grabbing an apron and joining Molly at the worktop.

He looked over at Bill then nudged him in the side, lightly.

"What happened to those two?" he asked. Bill smiled slightly, and the ghosts of his twinkling eyes appeared for a split second. Ron was sure that with time, the twinkle would be their as it always used to be. He knew if Bill had a choice, he would be laughing like crazy at the young couple.

"Mum caught them shagging each other's brains out this morning" he managed to say with a slight movement of his shoulders that could have indicated light laughter. Ron smiled again, though it never really reached his eyes.

"Wait, why is he still alive?" Ron asked. "I want to rip him limb from limb at this precise moment in time to be honest with you." Bill shook his head with a knowing smile.

"We already threatened him and all the big brother stuff. But we aren't going to hurt him. Come on Ron. We already lost one brother, do you really want lose another and your only sister? No? I didn't think so."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"It still isn't a laughing matter big brother."

"Oh come on, lighten up Ron. When George gets up he's going to have a field day with this." Bill started smiling again.

"So, how come you and Hermione aren't sitting down here red as tomatoes?" Bill asked him after a while.

"Cause we weren't doing anything smart arse" Ron answered cheekily.

"Aye. Whatever you say man." he winked at Ron, who rolled his eyes at this. "Well done on not getting caught little bro," he said, patting his back. Ron chuckled, before remembering the events of the days before and going back to just little smiles.

"Whatever, brother." he smiled. He looked back at his plate and saw that all his favourite breakfast food was sitting in front of him. He looked around.

"Thanks mum." He grinned. Then he noticed Hermione was standing by the stove giving him evil eyes.

"Don't thank me dear, it was Hermione." she told him.

"Sorry 'Mione, didn't know." he apologised, winking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back around to work at the stove. Ron's eyes lingered on her ass as she worked. He was brought out of his reverie by getting a whack on the back of the head by Molly, Bill and Charlie and a kick in each leg from both Harry and Ginny.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. They all smiled at him. "Don't know what you two are grinning at. Bet you didn't get five people attacking you for it."

"Nope." Harry said. "So, Ron, how was your night?" Harry asked.

"Good, I don't need to ask how yours was" he teased. Harry blushed again and started playing with his food. Ron rolled his eyes. It was more fun to tease them than it would be to kill Harry.

You could tell Molly just wanted to keep busy. She had just lost one of her sons so no one blamed her. Arthur had gone out to work very early that morning and she couldn't get back to sleep after he left. She just cried on her bed, wishing for her son back but also thanking god for letting her keep the rest of her family.

"Will you all hurry up?" Mrs Weasley demanded. "I have to prepare for the end of battle party that we are having tonight. We could also remember the casualties, Harry, would you mind giving a little speech?" she asked.

"Umm, sure why not." he replied, trying to get back into her good books. She smiled and patted him on the head. Ron huffed, she never forgave him so easily.

"Right, I don't care if you haven't finished" Molly shouted. "Out! All of you!" everyone scattered, not wanting to face the wrath of Mrs Weasley. She smiled for the first time that morning and got to work planning and cleaning. She would keep a roll a side for George

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	7. The Prophet's Big Mistake

_A/N: So, the mood seemed awfully light in the last chapter and I know it isn't really realistic, so this chapter might be a bit angsty, however, I'll make it up to you by adding a couple of sweet and fluffy moments in it as well. =] _

_Enjoy ..x.._

Chapter 7

The Prophet's BIG Mistake

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had all retired up to Ron's room, it being the biggest out of his and Ginny's. The two couple sat, just revelling in each other's company when there was a tapping at Ron's window. Hermione stood up and walked over to the window to let Pig in with the day's Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, you have got to be kidding me. You still get that rag?" Ron asked, in awe.

"No, you imbecile, everyone's getting a Daily Prophet for free at the minute. To let everyone know what is going on in the wizarding world at the minute. We owe that to the Ministry of Magic." she added. Then hit him over the head with the paper before unrolling it.

"Oh, that's nice, they a have tribute to the lost people of the war." she sighed, a tear falling from eye, which Ron wiped away for her, his fingers lingering on her cheek a moment longer than necessary.

"Really?" Ron asked. She nodded and handed him the Prophet, before leaning her head on his shoulder. He scanned it with a sad smile on his face, however, the smile turned to a grimace as he saw the tribute to Fred.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, a bit too loudly, shoving the paper away from him angrily.

Ginny look at him questioningly as Harry snatched up the paper and scanned. He squinted for a minute before looking up, realisation dawning on him.

"Wait a second, is that...?" Ron nodded.

"George." he said. Ginny gasped and leaned over Harry to get a good look at the paper. She let out a sob that raked through her entire body and let herself fall into Harry's lap, head buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Ron, this is awful. We can't let George see this." Hermione whispered but Ron was shaking his head before she finished her sentence.

She watched him or a second, as more tears fell from his impossibly blue eyes. The eyes that once held the glimmer of hope that everyone else needed. It seemed her rock had shattered. This was the realisation of what had actually happened, and she could see it slowly consuming him.

She cried tears for him, and wrapped her arms around him. She cried tears for everyone they had lost, she cried tears for the Weasleys, so strong, who wear slowly losing themselves.

The four of them sat in a subdued silence for a while, before Ginny spoke up.

"You know, George isn't going to be that upset by this." she told them. "It'll be mum." she explained. Ron's eyes widened and his arms, which where wrapped around Hermione, tightened painfully. She winced.

"I can't help you if you choke me, Ron." she struggled to say, Ron instantly released her from his grip.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione. I'm sorry, You okay?" he asked, worried that he'd caused damage. She swatted his arm playfully.

"Of course I am, you just don't know your own strength sometimes." she consoled him. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

"So, all we have to do is sit and wait for mum to see the paper." Ginny said. They all nodded and got comfy on the floor. Ron and Hermione conjured pillows and blankets for them all to sit on and Hermione grabbed a book off of Ron's bedside table.

"Um, Hermione, what is your book doing in Ron's room?" Ginny asked, a little mischievous smile playing at her lips. Harry pinched her side.

"I let him borrow it." Hermione explained, but the all knew it was a fib. She never could lie. They all rolled their eyes and discussed plans for next year while Hermione sat and read her book.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was about an hour later when they heard the commotion downstairs. They heard sobs and shouting, and groaning. Ron gave Hermione a worried look but she just kissed his cheek and set her book down.

"I think we should go down and make sure everyone's okay." The rest of them nodded and followed her downstairs to the sitting room.

When they got there Hermione's heart shattered. She had never seen such sadness in one room. George was sitting on the sofa, along with Percy and Charlie. Bill was standing behind them. Mrs Weasley was sitting on the other sofa while Mr Weasley tried to comfort her.

Fleur and the girlfriends were nowhere to be seen. Ginny and Ron rushed over to their mother and father and Hermione and Harry walked over to where Bill was standing.

Bill smiled weakly at them and patted Harry's shoulder.

"You read the Prophet today then?" he asked them. Harry nodded and Hermione just kept looking at her feet.

"Hey," Bill said, reaching out and tilting Hermione's chin up. "Something was bound to come along sooner or later. Better sooner rather than later huh?" he said. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

She had never realised how luck she was. She had this family here who treated her like their own and had never really thought of them that way until that moment. Harry stood and watched them. Hermione had never had a big brother and he had always just been the friend. He was grateful to Bill for comforting her while Ron wasn't there.

"Now," Bill started. "If ever you need someone to talk to, come to me or Charlie, yeah?" he said to the both of them. Hermione nodded into his shoulder. Bill shook his head and held on tighter to his little brother girlfriend.

Bill had spent a lot of time thinking about his youngest brother and had found that he had become the strongest out of all of them.

When Ron had gone to himself and Fleur at Christmas Bill could see he had changed, but not that much. He was so proud of Ron and everything that he had done. And for the first time, Bill saw him as a young man, rather than the clumsy, short tempered teenager he had been at the wedding.

"He better treat you right," Bill whispered to Hermione, "Or the rest of us will kick his ass," he told her. She giggled a little. "Eh Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll hold him down and Ginny will boot him in the balls." he agreed. "Then again, you wouldn't want that would you?" he added with a wink. Bill nearly laughed. Nearly.

He wanted to be happy, but now wasn't the time. They were going to need to let things settle. They would never get over the loss of one of them, but they had to move on.

The world didn't want them to move on but they would find a way.

"Hermione?" Bill asked. She looked up at him, "You going to help me and Harry cancel that party? I don't think these guys are up to it, and I know I'm not." They nodded and left the living room unnoticed and got to work on owling everyone from the kitchen.


End file.
